I Only want YOU
by jaceandclaryforever
Summary: What happens when Dimitri's mother stands in the way of Roza's and Dimitri's wedding?


"DIMITRI BELIKOV! You have been assigned from birth to marry Tatianna, AND YOU WILL MARRY HER!" my mum shouted. The world stood on still as my mind processed it. I had just received the big yes from my Roza. She would be mine forever. And here I am, receiving news that I couldn't marry her? I realized my mother had been talking to me. Next to me, rose was clutching my hand, tears silently streaming down her face, but yet, she still looked at me full of love. My heart ached, but I knew there was no choice. My mother would not allow my marriage. Tonight would be my last with Roza. I clutched her to my chest, breathing her scent in deeply.

I awoke at 5.30am. normally, I'd be waking Roza up for practice, today however, I would wake her up to break her heart, and mine.

_All my bags are packed,__  
__I'm ready to go,__  
__I'm standing here,__  
__Outside your door,__  
__I hate to wake you up to say Good Bye.__  
__But the dawn is breakin', It's early morn`,__  
__The taxi's waiting, blowin' his horn.__  
__Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

"Roza? Wake up honey" I said, with my lips on hers, gently coaxing her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open, and a sad smile appeared on her lips. It was just as hard for her as it was for me. We got up, changed and showered. Then we heard a loud call from below. " DIMKA! The taxi is here!" my mother could be frankly annoying at times. Fine, most of the time. __

_So kiss me and smile for me,__  
__Tell me that you wait for me,__  
__Hold me, like you never let me go.__  
__Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,__  
__Don't know when I'll be back again,__  
__Oh Babe I hate to go.__  
_

I chose this time to tell my sweet the things that mattered most.  
"I love you Roza. You are my life, my air, my only love. Please wait for me?"  
And she said the things that just made me want to drop my bags and shut out the world.  
"I love you too Dimitri. I will wait for you if you promise to come back".  
With that, I gave her our engagement ring, a promise to her that I'd be back. I opened the door and stepped outside.

_  
__So many times, I let you down,__  
__So many times, I played around,__  
__but I tell you now, they don't mean a thing.__  
__Every place I go, I'll think of you,__  
__Every song I sing, I sing for you.__  
__When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring.___

Just as I turned around to say our last goodbye, she jumped on me and pressed her lips to mine. A sad kiss. I could feel her tears running down my face as well. I dropped my bags and lifted her up as well. We hung onto each other like our lives depended on it. My moments wouldn't last. "HONK HONK!" I looked into my Roza's eyes one more time.

__

_Now the time has come to leave you,__  
__One more time, let me kiss you,__  
__Close your eyes and I'll be on my way.__  
__dream about the days to come,__  
__When I won't have to leave alone,__  
__About the day, when I won't have to say,_

"Мне очень жаль. я тебя люблю" I whispered. Tears streaming down my face as well. I picked up my bag and walked out of the gates. Never looking back for fear that I wouldn't be able to carry on.

_So kiss me and smile for me,__  
__Tell me that you wait for me,__  
__Hold me, like you never let me go.__  
_

Stepping into the cab, I laid my head back on the seat, remembering all the moments I shared with Roza. The promises we made. The life we could have had. The tears we both had shed.

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,__  
__Don't know when I'll be back again,__  
__Oh Babe I hate to go_

We arrived at the airport, and still the pain didn't lessen. In fact, the distance seemed to increase the pain. What was I doing? Then I saw tatianna. OH GOD. WHAT WAS I STILL DOING HERE? It was time to do what I had to do.

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane__  
__I don't know when I'll be back again__  
__Oh, babe, I hate to go_

"Mother. I don't want to marry her. I'm going back. Whether with or against you wishes. Roza is my life." And I picked up my bags and ran back outside. Hailing a taxi and getting in. impatient that it was taking so long to get to my Roza. Don't worry my love. I'm coming. With a smile on my lips, I made my way back to the academy.__

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane__  
__I don't know when I'll be back again__  
__Oh, babe, I hate to go___

I could hear my angel's sobs from outside her room and it broke my heart into a million pieces. I knocked softly on the door. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I heard her scream. I made her into this, this is my fault. She's hurting and it's my fault! I quietly opened the door. "I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed again, not turning round. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her and whispered "Я никогда не оставить тебя, любовь моя". Recognition filled her features as she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with a passion, it was a good thing we were already on her bed or I would've fallen.

"I'm not leaving Roza" I whispered as we stopped to catch our breaths. And with that, we joined as one. Not even air could come between us. She was all that mattered. She was all that ever mattered and ever will matter. And she was mine.


End file.
